EUROPEAN'S ELITE TRY TO IGNORE IRISH "NO" VOTE
by Jaxhawk Posted by Jax Hawk on Monday, June 16, 2008 8:34:17 AM Despite the majority vote against the EU treaty in Ireland. That should have effectively killed the EU Treaty by their referendum. The Eu Bureaucrats appear to be ignoring the will of the people and their resounding NO vote! British sources said that the EU summit is likely to conclude that the Irish vote is a problem for the Irish government, not the rest of the EU. "The Irish government will have to go away, and think about how to proceed, but the rest of us will keep going," said a Foreign Office source. Jose Manuel Barroso, the Portuguese president of the European Commission, insisted that treaty would not be stopped. European leaders were making plans to find a legal way around the Irish 'No' vote. This is an excellent example of the arrogance and dismissive attitude that the elitists, who become part of the "apparatchik"government of the "ONE WORLD" advocates. The statement relates to the European Union, but the concept is applicable to all those who don't believe in individual "STATE" rights of Counties. Those who become members of the leadership of a "QUASI-WORLD LEADERSHIP" become part of the group that believes in the secularist humanist cult. This group has no real concern for the people they are supposed to represent, because they are devoted to the cause of world domination. These people are dedicated to the control of all peoples, by the governing body that they are a part of. The De**l be damned what the people at home think, as is evidenced by the quote above by Jose Manuel Barroso. This man is an advocate of alternate fuel usage, or penalty taxation of those who fail to comply. It is quoted by sources close to the EU,that the average Britain will have to pay 730 pounds in fees/taxes to comply with the EU proposals to reduce carbon emissions. Some sources say that Britain would have to build two windmills per day, to comply with the carbon savings dictated by the EU before the 2020 deadline. I Think we should Only Tax the people that believe carbon gas is Bad for the Planet.These Green Fools should wake up, get out of the city, and smell the clean "backwoods",forest air. We can only fight this ECO Beast created by Al Gore and his followers,if we all pull together as a Team. Breathing Tax is not beyond comprehension in the minds of the environmental freaks!! This reminds me of the Beatles song called, “The Tax Man”, Which as I recall, goes, “Just hope they don’t tax the air you breath…Tax Man”!!!!! From John D. Dingell of Michigan, chairman of the House Energy and Commerce Committee, to ba-zillionaire mayor of New York City, Michael Bloomberg and now U2 frontman Bono, we endure calls for a carbon tax. So thick is the hype, so deep is the indoctrination, the New York Times went out of its way to declare that “everyone is using the atmosphere like a municipal dump, depositing carbon dioxide free,” in other words the very fact you are breathing is detrimental to the planet. Al Gore has declared the discussion over, even though, as Paul Joseph Watson notes, “over 100 prominent scientists who have signed a letter slamming the UN move” toward a carbon tax “as a futile bureaucratic scheme” and “pointing out the results of a recent study in the International Journal of Climatology which concludes that climate change over the past thirty years is largely a result of solar activity and that attempts to reduce carbon dioxide emissions are irrelevant. But then elected and appointed officials seldom listen to the facts, because money and power talks louder __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 16, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: IRISH NO VOTE Opinions Category: EUROPEAN Opinions Category: ELITES Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.